hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane
Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane (Mother and Son) is the 7th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. It is also the 150 episode of the series. Synopsis Five-0 must free McGarrett’s mother Doris when Catherine informs them that she was captured and is about to be executed after attempting to free Wo Fat’s imprisoned father. Also, Chin loses his appeal to have Sara’s adoption delayed, and she must move to Mexico. Plot At Steve McGarrett's house, he and Lynn appear to be "on again" and are having dinner. While Lynn gets a bottle of wine, Steve gets a phone call from his ex, Lt. Catherine Rollins. While talking to him, she explains that she wanted to lie to Steve for the last time and says that Doris has been trapped in Morocco While trying o break out Wo Fat's father, Yao Fat. Steve refuses to help out due to Doris abandoning him again but realizes that it was to protect him. While he gets ready, Lynn accidentally tells Catherine that Steve wanted to propose to her before she left. Notes * Danny Williams, John McGarrett, Mary McGarrett, Wo Fat and Eddie Williams were all mentioned but do not appear. * Steve can cook - or at least cook the date night meal served. ** known ingredients: garlic, rosemary, cherry tomatoes, olive oil, salt, pepper, a white fish ** possible additional ingredients: dark filament ingredient like hijiki or if safron was black/deep purple, and a thick white ingredient like greek yoghurt/mayonaise/cream fraiche/sour cream/mascarpone ** serves red wine with fish * Danny Williams is revealed to still be on the main-land with his father, Eddie Williams after his surgery. * Yao Fat makes his second appearance as Wo Fat's father. * When Steve is changing his shirt you can clearly see his liver transplant scar and the bullet wound on his left abdominal side. His liver transplant scar runs from approximately below the xiphoid process to just above the navel. * Catherine manipulates Steve with guilt into helping her save Doris. And at the end of the episode, she and Steve find some kind of closure before she walks away - again. * Steve leaves a message telling Danny about his leaving - and Danny sends out the troops to help Steve since Danny can't leave New Jersey. Deaths Trivia * This marks the 150th episode of Hawaii Five-0. * Christine Lahti, Michelle Borth, and Sarah Carter return for the Milestone Episode * Christine Lahti’s daughter, Emma Schlamme, guest stars as a young Doris McGarrett. * Scott Caan, Jorge Garcia and Masi Oka are all credited but do not appear. Quotes (Steve is dressed for a date, lighting the candles on the table and pouring the wine) (doorbell rings) (Steve goes over and opens the door to Lynn in a tight white dress looking impatient) (Steve looks surprised) Steve McGarrett: (nervously) Hi, can I, uh can I help you? Lynn Downey: I'm not sure if I have the right place. A handsome gentleman promised me an evening of romance and fine dining. Steve McGarrett: Huh.. okay, well, I can, uh.. I can definitely help you with one of those. Lynn Downey: I hope it's dinner, because I'm starving. (Lynn rubs up close to Steve as she walks into the house) Will Grover: Dad, you know we only get an hour with the tutor, right? Lou Grover: Yeah, I know. I'm the one that's paying for it, remember? (quietly) Listen, Grace seeing anybody? Will Grover: What? Lou Grover: Look, her father seems to be convinced that she's got a boyfriend on the low, so he asked me to ask you if you've heard anything. Will Grover: Uh, no. No, no, sorry. Lou Grover: (wheedling)''Hey, whoa, whoa, wait a minute now. I hardly get to see you anymore. Come on, now. ''(quietly and seriously) Can you find out? Will Grover: Uh.. Lou Grover: What? Will Grover: Well, it's just that, you know, you.. You want me to be a narc. Lou Grover: Hey! Narcs are heroes. Don't forget that. Will Grover: Okay, well, if Grace's dad wants to know who she's dating, why can't he, you know, just.. ask her? Lou Grover: Uh-huh. So she is seeing somebody. Will Grover: No, I.. I didn't say that, okay? Again, why can't he just ask her? Lou Grover: Because he doesn't want her to think he doesn't trust her. Will Grover: Well, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't. Lou Grover: Stop arguing with me! You haven't any idea what it's like to raise a daughter, believe me. (begging) Come on, man, you can't do this for me? We're supposed to be a team. Will Grover: (reluctantly) All right, all right. Lou Grover: All right, my man. (fist bump) Yes, sir. Will Grover: Remember this when I ask for the Xbox. Lou Grover: Hey, don't try to bribe the police. It's a felony. (soft music playing in the background) Steve McGarrett: I'll go get some more wine. Lynn Downey: No, no. You just relax. You've done enough. (Lynn walks over to Steve and kisses him) Lynn Downey: (whispers) I'll be back. Steve McGarrett: Okay. I'll be here. (Lynn chuckles as she walks away) (Steve's cell phone rings) (Steve pulls it out and sees an incoming call from "Unknown") Steve McGarrett: Hello? Catherine Rollins: Steve? Steve McGarrett: Catherine? Catherine Rollins: Yeah, it's me. Can you talk? Steve McGarrett: (hesitantly) Uh, kind of. (Steve looks over to where Lynn went) Steve McGarrett: You all right? Catherine Rollins: Oh, I.. I'm fine, I'm fine. Steve, listen, there's something going on that you need to know about, but, uh, I can't really get into it over an open line. (Steve stands up from the romantic table set for two) Steve McGarrett: Catherine, what are you talking about? Catherine Rollins: I'll explain everything in a minute. (Catherine then Steve hang up. Car lights flash through the front windows) (Steve walks away from the table looking flustered) (Lynn walks back in holding 2 bottles of wine) Lynn Downey: I couldn't decide. (Lynn sees Steve is a bit stunned) Lynn Downey: You okay? (Steve is caught a bit dazed by the situation) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, um.. something's going on. I'm not quite sure what it is. (knocking at the front door) Lynn Downey: You expecting someone? Steve McGarrett: No, I wasn't, uh.. She just decided to drop in. Lynn Downey: "She"? Steve McGarrett: Catherine. Lynn Downey: "Catherine"? Like Catherine, Catherine?! Steve McGarrett: Yeah, uh.. I'm sorry, could you, uh, excuse me for just a second? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah, all right. What's going on? Catherine Rollins: All right, so, last night, Doris tried to break Wo Fat's father out of a CIA blacksite. (Steve closes his eyes stunned) Catherine Rollins: The op went sideways. (flashback of Doris getting caught) Catherine Rollins: Word is is that they're holding her until they decide what they're gonna do with her. And I'm trying to get more information. No one's talking. I don't even know what country the site is in. Steve McGarrett: Morocco. Catherine Rollins: (blink) I'm sorry? Steve McGarrett: It's in Morocco. Catherine Rollins: How would you know that? Steve McGarrett: Because I've been there. A couple of months ago, I had a, a sit-down with Yao Fat. And now, I'm realizing that Doris must have orchestrated that meeting so she could follow me out there and learn the location of the site. She used me. (Lynn and Catherine sitting in Steve's living room together) (Lynn is sitting and drinking wine while Catherine is sitting waiting for Steve) (Both feel extremely awkward) Catherine Rollins: Sorry again for interrupting your evening. Lynn Downey: It's all right. Whatever it is sounds serious. Catherine Rollins: Well, I have to say you're being.. very understanding about this. I mean, 'cause I know out of context, this could look a little weird. Lynn Downey: Yeah. (both laugh at the current situation) Lynn Downey: Yeah, my boyfriend's ex, who he was gonna propose to, shows up in the middle of our date.. (Catherine gets her thinking face on) Lynn Downey: and now he's upstairs packing to go on a trip with her? (Catherine looks at Lynn with a stunned look on her face) Lynn Downey: Yeah, out of context, that is a little weird. (Lynn chuckles softly and looks at Catherine) (Catherine tries to pull it together but surprise/regret is on her face) Lynn Downey: Oh, my God... Oh, my God, you didn't know! (Catherine shakes her head) Lynn Downey: I am so sorry. (Steve is coming down the stairs) Lynn Downey: I didn't mean to say.. (Steve shows up changed, packed and ready to go with Catherine) (silence sits between Lynn and Catherine now) Steve McGarrett: All right. (Catherine quickly gets up) Catherine Rollins: Um It was so nice to meet you. Uh, I'm gonna go wait outside. Steve McGarrett: Okay. (Catherine quickly leaves) Steve McGarrett: (quietly) Lynn.. I'm sorry. Lynn Downey: You don't need to explain. Just promise me you'll be okay. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna be okay. Lynn Downey: (barely heard) Ok. (Steve and Lynn hug goodbye) Catherine Rollins: I wanted to tell you (about the CIA). I did. You were the last person I ever wanted to lie to, Steve. And then when I found out what you did for me, and how.. how you came through when my cover was almost blown, I.. You saved my life. Steve McGarrett: You would've done the same for me, Catherine. When did they recruit you? Catherine Rollins: When I was in Afghanistan. Steve McGarrett: Right, so, last year, when you came to Hawaii.. (Catherine nods - she was working for the CIA then) Catherine Rollins: (quietly) Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Yeah.(self-deprecatingly chuckles at himself) Okay. Lou Grover: Kono, what's up? Kono Kalakaua: Actually, I was wondering if you talked to Steve recently. Lou Grover: Not since yesterday. Why? Kono Kalakaua: 'Cause I talked to Danny, and, uh he said that Steve left him a message last night, saying that something was up, and he had to leave town. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey. I got your message. Any update on Steve? Lou Grover: Yeah. We spoke to Lynn. According to her, McGarrett left town last night. With Catherine. Chin Ho Kelly: You're kidding. Kono Kalakaua: No. Apparently something about Doris being in trouble, but they didn't give Lynn any details. Lou Grover: There is some good news, though. McGarrett's phone just popped back up online. He's in Rabat. Chin Ho Kelly: Morocco? That where McGarrett went to meet Wo Fat's father. Kono Kalakaua: Looks like Daniel was right to be worried. (Steve had just thrown Chin down to the ground when he approached Steve's base of operations in Morocco) Chin Ho Kelly: (from the ground) Well, I guess we should've knocked. Steve McGarrett: I should've known I couldn't trust Danny Williams to keep his big mouth shut. Lou Grover: That's your partner, man. He was worried about you. Like we all were. Chin Ho Kelly: We don't know exactly what's going on, but all indications are it isn't good. Catherine Rollins: No, it's not. Kono Kalakaua: Look, we came to give you guys a hand. Lou Grover: Besides Casablanca's on my bucket list. So here we are. Chin Ho Kelly: Sara's going to be gone by the time we get back. It's just as well. It would be too hard to handle watching her leave. Steve McGarrett: All right, Kono, you're quarterbacking this play. We move when you say. Kono Kalakaua: Copy that, standby. Doris McGarrett: You brought a lot of backup. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I did. Only an idiot would break into this place alone. Doris McGarrett: Okay, I deserve that. Doris McGarrett: I should've told you about Wo Fat. Steve McGarrett: You know what, Ma? Not really the time for that talk. Doris McGarrett: It's the perfect time. I mean, we're both kind of stuck here, right? Steve McGarrett: Okay. Fine. Why didn't you tell me about Wo Fat, Mom? Doris McGarrett: Because I didn't think you'd understand and I was too afraid to find out. It was just easier for me to go than to face you, so I left. Went back to the only thing I was ever really good at. Steve McGarrett: And three years ago, when you looked me in the eye and you promised me you'd stay, but you left anyway, you knew you were gonna do that, too, didn't you? Huh?.. You knew and I knew, too. You want to know how I knew? Doris McGarrett: No, how did you know? Steve McGarrett: 'Cause you did it exactly the same way you did it all those years before when you left me and Dad and Mary. Exactly the same way! Steve McGarrett: I got no zip ties. Doris McGarrett: Seriously, you didn't bring restraints? And you've been on how many ops now? Steve McGarrett: You know, Mom, I thought I was coming to get you then getting out. I didn't think I was going to be tying up bad guys. Doris McGarrett: Who raised you?! Leader of CIA site: How many are with you? Steve McGarrett: I came alone. Leader of CIA site: Put him in the chair. (Steve is escorted to a chair in an "enhanced interrogation" room) Leader of CIA site: I take it you're familiar with this process. I've never been on the receiving end of it myself, but it always looks quite unpleasant. Steve McGarrett: No, it's not too bad. Let's get started. Steve McGarrett: Are you happy? Doing what you're doing? Catherine Rollins: Yeah. I am. Steve McGarrett: All right, good. That's good. (the airplane engines start up and both Steve and Catherine turn to look at the plane) Catherine Rollins: I should go. Steve McGarrett: Yeah - come on. (Steve and Catherine hug) Steve McGarrett: Thanks for coming to get me. Catherine Rollins: You know, just because I'm not in your life, doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Steve McGarrett: (softly) I know, I know. Catherine Rollins: Alright. See you around, sailor. (Catherine walks away to the steps into the plane.. and then turns around) Catherine Rollins: (confessing) I know about it (the proposal). Steve McGarrett: What? Catherine Rollins: I know what you were gonna do before I left. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute, wait, did Lynn?... Catherine Rollins: It was a, it was an accident. She didn't mean to. (Steve nods) Catherine Rollins: (regretfully) I'm sorry. (Steve snorts deciding to ask the question for what might have been) Steve McGarrett: Just, uh, you know, out of curiosity, if I'd have asked, what would you have said? (Catherine chokes up a little for lost opportunities and "what if" regrets) Catherine Rollins: I would've said yes. (Steve nods acknowledging what was lost and that they missed their moment) (Catherine climbs into the plane) |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)